These are the Days
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: One little mistake can set your life on a path you never expected. Bella remembers the day that led her to a handsome young Marine and an opportunity for true love.
**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Gabby and April, thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **These are the Days**

As the years pass, spring-cleaning seems to take longer and longer. As I ran the dust cloth over the frames on the mantle, I placed the rag down and gazed at the pictures that stood side by side looking similar yet so different. The casual observer would only see two groups of friends, but my eyes saw so much more.

 **Spring 10 years ago….**

" _These are the days."_

My friends, Alice and Rose, danced and sang into hairbrushes along with Natalie Merchant, on Alice's bed. We were celebrating our last midterm before we left for spring break. The two of them were already drunk, and I was on my way.

" _These are days you'll remember… Never before and never since_." They burst into giggles when both of them had thrust their 'mics' at each other simultaneously. They collapsed on the bed with a bounce.

"Take it, Bella." Rose tossed her brush at me, missing by a mile; it hit the wall with a thud.

"I'm not drunk enough for that." I shook my head and laughed. "Besides, after that performance, how can I compete?"

"Thank you, thank you." Alice sprung to her feet and theatrically bowed.

There was a knock on the door and we all froze for a minute.

"Do you think we're too loud?" Rose sat up straight. "We have to get out of these dorms and get an apartment next year."

"Maybe it's Kate; she should be here by now." I got to my feet and made my way to the door.

I opened it cautiously and then let out a breath. "It's just Kate."

"Just Kate? Ouch. I'll take my stuff and go elsewhere." She pouted, but her gray eyes danced with amusement.

"Get in here." I grabbed her arm to pull her inside. "We thought we were too loud." I peeked outside before shutting the door and turned to help her carry the wine coolers.

"You were. I caught Liam before he got here to write you up. Let's just say, he won't be bothering us for the rest of the night." She smirked and licked her lips. She grabbed a Mike's Hard Lemonade and twisted off the top. She slung it back, downing about a third of it in one shot.

"You and Liam? Details," Alice squealed.

"Nope. I don't"—she winked—"and tell. But have you ever noticed how big his shoes are? A girl will never complain. I certainly won't." She giggled and flopped into a blow-up chair.

We all laughed with her. Our R.A. was a bit uptight, but he was good-looking and had a thing for Kate.

Where's Angela?" Kate looked around the room.

"She dumped us for a date with Ben," Alice said his name in a singsong voice.

"Let's take a picture and send it to her so she knows what she's missing." Rose sat up on the bed.

"Great idea; where's my phone?" Ali glanced around our room in her search.

"Here use mine." I pulled it from my pocket and handed it to Alice.

"Okay, everyone get together on the bed and do a silly pose," Alice ordered as she set the timer and leaned it against a textbook. We huddled close together and made goofy faces.

"Perfect." Alice looked at the picture.

"Shoot, I forgot that Angela has a new number and I don't have it yet. Does anyone know it?" I asked.

Alice stared at the phone in her hand for a moment. "I do." She tapped at the screen.

"Now we wait." Alice handed the phone back and grabbed a punch-flavored wine cooler.

About ten minutes later, my phone buzzed. I glanced at it expecting Angela had responded to us. I looked at the screen and my eyes widened.

Looking back at me were four guys mirroring our poses. My eyes were drawn to the left side of the screen; vibrant green eyes and the most unique color hair captured my attention.

"Alice, I think you sent our picture to the wrong number." My cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"I did?" Alice looked up in surprise. "Whoopsie." She started laughing.

"Whoever these guys are, they've sent us a picture back." I turned the screen so they could see.

"Wow, that guy in the center is cute." Rose grabbed the phone from me.

"That blond isn't too bad looking." Alice looked over her shoulder.

"I would totally do that one." Kate pointed at the last guy.

A playful smile spread across her face. "Text them back," Kate encouraged looking eager.

Rose handed me my phone back and nodded.

"What? No! I can't do that, what would I say?" I looked back at the screen and shook my head as the green eyes dazzled me.

"Start by saying; 'sorry, wrong phone number'. It'd be true unless you want them to think you meant to send it." Alice smiled mischievously.

"Okay," I agreed.

 **Sorry about that. Wrong number.**

 **That's a shame. I was hoping it was my lucky day :(**

 **Why would it be your lucky day?** He'd piqued my curiosity.

 **Well, I guess that would depend on which one you are.**

I bit my lip and pondered whether I should respond. What the hell—it wasn't as if he'd be able to find me.

 **I'm the brunette in the blue shirt.**

 **Then this is my lucky day. You're very beautiful.**

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

 **Thank you. Which one are you? It is only fair since you know who I am.**

 **I'm the one in the bottom left-hand of the picture.**

I grinned when I realized this must be my lucky day too.

 **What's your name?**

 **My name is Bella. Yours?**

 **Edward. What can you tell me about yourself?**

I hesitated briefly, remembering that I was talking to a stranger.

 **I'm a college student. 21. I want to be a kindergarten teacher. Now you.**

 **I'm in the Marines. 24. I'll be shipped overseas soon.**

 **Thank you for serving. Where are you being sent?**

 **I don't know yet.**

 **I'll pray for your safe return.**

 **Thank you, Bella.**

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rose waved her hand in front of my face, drawing my attention. When I looked up, she had a huge grin stretched across her lips.

"Nothing." I let my phone drop to my lap.

"Are you sexting?" Kate reached over and snagged it from me. "It looks like our shy Bella is flirting with a guy she doesn't know via text messages."

"No way." Rose grabbed the phone. She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. "Bella Swan, who knew you had it in you."

"I'm not flirting, just texting," I defended myself and squirmed in my seat.

"He called you beautiful. Just be careful, you shouldn't have given him your real name." Rose suddenly looked concerned.

"I'm sure he's harmless. For all he knows Bella is a fake name." Alice shrugged. "Are you going to keep talking to him?"

"I don't know. Rose is probably right. This is a bad idea." I stuffed the phone into my pocket.

 _ **Days**_

Two days later, I found myself on a boat off the coast of Brazil. Alice's parents owned a time-share on a private island, and that's where we decided to spend Spring Break. We wanted the hot weather and nice sandy beaches, but we wanted to skip the crazy locations our fellow students flocked to each year.

Over the last few days, I had texted back and forth with Edward a few times. I didn't tell the girls since I didn't want to get razzed by them. But I soon found myself crushing on a guy that I barely knew.

Rose declared herself the driver as soon as we were aboard with Alice navigating. Kate was stretched out next to me already in a hot pink bikini soaking up the sun.

"There it is. Welcome, girls, to Isle de la Esmeralda." Alice stood up and point to the island on the horizon.

The view was hazy at first. However, as we got closer, the green of the trees and the white sand became clearer.

"It's beautiful, Ali," I commented loudly to be heard over the wind.

"The only things missing are boys." Kate sighed then began to pout.

"I thought the whole idea of this was to avoid the crowd beaches with drunken boys." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, of course, I don't want to compete with some skank over a drunken frat boy. But still, a week without sex. I'm not sure if I can do it." Kate sounded completely serious.

"You can't go a week without sex?" I scoffed.

"We can't all be prudes like you, Bella," she teased.

"Better a prude than a slut, Katie," I retorted.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Did you just call me a slut? I guess Rose and I are rubbing off on you." She threw her head back and laughed—not offended at all.

Rose cut the engine as we approached the dock and pulled next another speed boat.

"Whose is that?" Alice looked surprised.

"What do you mean, whose is that, don't you know?" Rose frowned.

"We're supposed to be the only ones out here." Alice looked up at the house. "Oh, no. It can't be."

Can't be who?" I started to get nervous.

"Boys!" Kate squealed, jumping to her feet, waving her hands in the air. "This island is perfect after all."

Up the hill from the dock, on the deck of the house where we were to be staying, I could make out four shirtless boys—staring in our direction. A few of them waved back at Kate's overeagerness.

"Kate, stop that. They're strangers," I hissed and grabbed her arm.

"Um…guys I need to confess something. Please, don't hate me. I swear I probably wouldn't have done it if I wasn't drunk," Alice explained to all of us but looked directly at me.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Rose raised an eyebrow, her hand on the ignition ready to start the boat again.

"Well, the good news is that they're not strangers. Well, not all of them. That's my cousin Teddy and his friends," Alice babbled.

Alice only babbled when she was guilty of something.

"Wait, the same Teddy you keep saying would be perfect for me?" I asked incredulously.

"About that…funny thing. You know how the other night we meant to send a picture to Angela, and you thought we sent it to some random guy?" Alice wrung her hands and glanced down to her feet.

"Teddy is Edward isn't he," I concluded—as the missing pieces connected in my head.

"Those are the guys from the picture?" Kate perked up and adjusted her boobs in her top. "Am I straight?"

"Yes." Rose shook her head then turned to Alice. "Why are they here? Did you set this up too?"

"No, I don't know why they're here, or how they even knew we would be here. It was probably just a mix-up." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I might've said something to Edward. I mentioned through texts that we were spending spring break on an island, at a time-share."

I was unsure how to feel about this. Would he have known I was talking about his cousin? I mean she was in the picture.

"Well there's nothing to do about it now, here they come." Kate stepped out of the boat with a huge smile on her face.

"God, can she be any more obvious." Rose rolled her eyes. But she too quickly smoothed her hair and adjusted her top.

"Welcome to the island, ladies. May we help you with your luggage?" A warm, velvety voice greeted.

I finally got the courage to turn in their direction. Edward was in front of the group, wearing only a pair of dark green, board shorts leaving his firm abs on full display. In the sunlight, his hair appeared more red than brown. However, I couldn't look away from his vibrant green eyes. His gaze locked on mine and everything else faded into the background.

Suddenly he winced and looked away rubbing a red spot on his arm.

"Well?" Alice tapped her foot and had her hands on her hip.

"Well, what? Why did you hit me?" He glared at the pixie.

"I asked you a question, Teddy, what are you doing here?" Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No one has called me Teddy since I was eight, except for you. Unless you want me to start calling you Mary Alice, please stop. We're here to have some fun before we're shipped out to Afghanistan in two weeks."

Alice's face softened as she glanced at me then back at him. "Are you sure you're not here for…" She looked at me a second time.

"Isn't that what you were hoping for anyway? It wouldn't be the first time you tried playing cupid." Rose snickered.

Alice opened her mouth then shut it quickly. She turned to the other new arrivals— she paid extra close attention to the blond, who was tying up the boat. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Ladies, this here is Emmett, Jasper, and Gar…where did Garrett go?" Edward spun around.

"I believe our friend Kate just ensared him into her web. I'm sure you'll see him again when we have to leave." Rose smirked.

"It's nice to meet you, boys. I'm Edward's cousin, Alice. Death to those who call me Mary Alice. This is Rose and Bella." Alice became her chipper self as her eyes locked on Jasper.

"Now that we are all know one another, can we help you with your luggage?" Jasper asked with thick Texas accent.

"That would be great. Thank you." Alice smiled.

We walked up the twisted dirt path with the boys following behind us. Poor Jasper got saddled with Alice's, four large bags. The house was a massive, white sandstone, the size of a small mansion. We stepped into the open entryway which had a cathedral ceiling with a curved staircase on either side of the room, meeting at the top.

"We left you girls the big bedrooms. We set ourselves up in the bunkroom," Edward explained.

"Edward, will you show Bella the blue room. Rose, you can have the green one, I'll show you where it is." Alice started up a flight of stairs.

"This way." Edward gestured to the hallway that went under the stairs. When it split, we headed to the right.

Edward stopped by a door, his hand on the knob. We could hear moaning and springs creaking on the other side. He took a step back and wrinkled his brow.

"Okay, blue room is out. You can have the white room. It's our other Aunt and Uncle's but they don't come out here anymore. My Aunt Carmen wouldn't want it to go to waste." Edward continued down the hall.

"I'm sorry about my friend. Garrett usually behaves better than this." Edward cast another look at the door and shook his head.

"I have a feeling it was more Kate." I sighed.

"This is the white room." Edward pushed open the door and stepped back to let me go first.

The room looked as if it was out of a magazine that Alice's mother, Esme, always had on her coffee table. The walls were a pale yellow with white accents to compliment it. One wall appeared to be glass, covered by flowy white curtains, translucent enough to see the ocean. On the opposite wall a warm, cherry wood canopy bed was also draped in white.

"Wow, this room is beautiful. Are you sure it's okay?" I spun around in the center of the room.

"I'm sure." Edward smiled at me.

He placed my bags on the bench at the foot of the bed. He then turned to me, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"Let me show you the best part." He walked over and parted the curtains to reveal a hidden handle. Turning it, he opened up a door. "You'll have your own private entrance from the beach."

I stepped out onto a sandy path that was shaded by a few palm trees. Everything seemed so peaceful. I was once again glad that we were here rather than an overrun resort. I looked up when I sensed Edward close; feeling his body heat.

"Hi." He gave me a crooked smile.

His green eyes twinkled and my heart skipped a beat. Why did he have to be more handsome in person?

"H-hi," I stumbled over my words still feeling a bit dazed.

"I have a bit of a confession. I can't let Alice take all the blame, she was just trying to help." He looked like a boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Help, how?" I asked cautiously.

"Every time I've been around Alice the last few years, it has been Bella this or Bella that. Then one day about a year ago, I saw your picture on her phone. That's when I knew I just had to meet you." The tips of his ears turned pink.

"Why?" My voice squeaked; I was still in disbelief that this god-like man wanted to meet me.

A grin stretched across his face. "I see that she was right about you being modest. I had to meet the beautiful, smart, sweet girl for myself to find out if she was real. That's why, when I received the text and picture I hoped that I had an opening. And when I figured out you were going to be here and that this would be my only chance to meet you face to face before leaving—I jumped on it. If I waited, I knew I'd regret it."

I blushed and felt butterflies in my stomach. I would be lying if I hadn't been curious about Alice's cousin, Teddy. Maybe I should've figured it out earlier. I knew he was in the military.

"I'm glad to meet you in person too," I replied honestly.

"Do you feel like taking a walk with me? I could show you the beach." He held out his hand for mine.

"Okay." I took it and felt a small buzzing feeling travel up my arm.

The short path opened up to a large beach where the sand was soft and light under our feet. To our right, I spotted some beach chairs and an umbrella.

Edward pulled me to the left, to an area of large rocks.

"The tide just went out so there are some tide pools if you like to check them out," he enticed.

I nervously started up on the rocks, afraid of tumbling off in front of him. I followed his path and found the first few rocks to be nice and steady. However, on the fourth, my legs weren't as long as his, and I didn't think I'd make it. Unfortunately, the rock I chose wobbled underneath me, and I started to lose my balance.

"Whoa." I fell forward, throwing my hands out to catch myself.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back—I landed against Edward's chest but not before I skinned one of my hands.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Just my hand." I looked down at my palm.

"Let me see." He spun me around and kept one hand against the small of my back.

"Just a little scrape not enough for it to bleed," he murmured while examining it closely **.** His thumb ran lightly over my palm sending small shivers down my spine.

I nodded trying to ignore the thudding of my heart in my chest—I hoped he couldn't hear it. Once again, I was having trouble focusing while so close to him. His eyes locked on mine, his green pools darkened and emotions swirled around inside. His gaze flickered to my lips then he closed his eyes and pulled away slightly.

"Let me help you the rest of the way. There's a pool just over this rock," he insisted, his voice was husky.

He jumped down effortlessly then placed both hands on my waist and lifted me down.

"Thank you." My voice caught in my throat.

"You're quite welcome, sweetheart." He gave me a crooked smile that sent a shiver over me.

He knelt down next to the pool and I copied him. He reached into the water and pointed to a starfish. "You can touch it if you like."

"I didn't know starfish could have more than five legs." I brushed it lightly with my fingertips.

"If you like this one, I'll take you snorkeling before we leave. There's a spot that always seems to have a bunch of starfish," he offered.

"I'd like that." Movement caught my eyes and I shielded them from the sun. "Is that a dolphin?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"That's a porpoise. They like to come close, some are even friendly enough to swim with us. We can do that too." His smile became bigger.

I was really glad that we came to the island, and that Alice had given us a light push. Something told me this was going be the best vacation I ever had.

"This is already beginning to be my best vacation ever." Edward looked pleased.

I blushed realizing that I had spoken out loud.

He pretended not to see and pointed out a hermit crab.

We spent hours out on the rocks until the sun went down, just talking about everything and nothing. Sometimes just sitting in silence watching the waves. We headed in when we heard Jasper calling for us. Edward insisted on carrying me on his back so I wouldn't fall in the dark.

 _ **Days**_

"All right, whose turn is it?" Emmett turned away from the wheel of the speedboat to look at the rest of us.

The six of us were spending the day tubing out on the ocean. Well, I was watching the others. After seeing Alice go flying into the water, I had no desire end up like her—I knew I'd wind up hurt. Not surprising, missing from the group was Garrett and Kate. No one had seen them since we arrived.

"Bella's the only one who hasn't gone yet." Alice threw me under the bus or maybe more appropriately, boat.

"I'll pass." I shook my head.

"Aww, don't be a coward, Bella," Rose teased from the front. She was the first to go out and kept yelling for Emmett to go faster.

"How about I go with you. Will you go then?" Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear.

His eyes captured mine, and I found myself nodding wordlessly. He stood and reached out his hand for mine. After lacing our fingers together, he led me to the edge of the boat; Jasper held the tube steady as first Edward climbed on then helped me.

The second he let go of my hand I started to shake. I grabbed the handles so tightly that my knuckles turned white. Edward positioned himself so that he had one arm wrapped behind me.

He leaned in and spoke to me calmly. "Relax, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I felt his lips graze the side of my head.

I was able to relax a moment before Emmett took off. I was grateful that he was starting slower than he had for everyone else. After I had become more comfortable, Edward gave him the signal to speed up a bit.

The front of the speed boat lifted out of the water as we cut through it at a faster rate. The tube started to bounce over the wake. I squealed and leaned into Edward ducking my head to avoid getting a face full of water.

Emmett took a sharp turn and the tube followed, sending us airborne and into the water.

Thank God for the life jacket, although I barely went under before bobbing back up. Edward let go of the tube and landed a few feet from me. He quickly swam towards me as I coughed up some salt water.

"Are you okay?" He brushed my wet hair from my eyes with one hand while the other supported me.

"I'm fine just caught off-guard." I nodded and held on to him by the strap of his life jacket.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

"It was fun until I took a flying lesson I didn't sign up for," I joked.

The boat coasted closer to us. Edward helped me swim to the side and waited patiently until Jasper pulled me back on the deck before climbing on himself.

"Everyone okay?" Emmett asked.

"We're good. Easy on the turns though next time, especially for newbies." Edward tossed Emmett an irritated look.

"Duly noted. I'd like to go next. Rose, would you like to drive?" Emmett offered.

"Love to." She claimed the wheel quickly.

Emmett got settled in the tube and Edward gave him a rough shove away from the boat. He took a seat next to me as Rose started up the engine.

"Hey, Rose, don't go easy on him," Edward called to her.

She smirked and nodded sharply, before pushing the throttle as far as it would go. We lunged forward, the momentum sent me crashing into Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and chuckled as we watched Emmett hold on for dear life.

Rose spun the wheel around fast making a donut in the water. The tube hit the wake and they both went flying high into the air. It flipped a few times, and Emmett lost his fight to hold on. I cringed when he belly-flopped into the water.

"Man overboard," Jasper yelled out.

Rose slowed so she could turn around then cut the engine.

"Dam, woman, who taught you to drive." Emmett pulled himself out of the water. He caught the towel that Alice tossed to him.

"No one, I taught myself." Rose tossed her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Well, you're not driving again." He wiped his face with the towel before dropping it over his shoulder. His chest and stomach were red from the harsh slap of the ocean.

"Says who?" Rose lowered her sunglasses so she could glare at him.

"Says me. You could've killed me out there," he growled.

"You're not the boss of me. If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be here right now," Rose scoffed. "Now sit down." She gave him a penetrating stare.

Emmett's jaw slacked slightly and he obediently sat in the seat on the other side of Alice. Edward was shaking with silent laughter next to me. I bit my own lip at the sight of a large marine being taken down by a young girl, nearly three times smaller than him.

"Anyone else?" Jasper looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm getting hungry." Alice looked around at the rest of us.

"I could eat too. I can fire up the grill and cook some steaks," Edward offered.

"I'll make a salad to go with it," I suggested.

"Okay, everyone hold on tight." Rose grinned wickedly.

She started up the engine and blasted through the ocean back to the dock. She was clearly showing off now. I gripped poor Edward's hand and buried my face into his chest. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind as he held me closer.

 _ **Days**_

The next morning, my legs and chest were sore. I also had a small headache from drinking the night before. I was hoping for a quiet day reading my book, relaxing outside—preferably in the shade.

"Does anyone else want to go back out on the boat today. It was a lot of fun yesterday," Alice suggested as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

Jasper put down a platter of bacon and sausage next to it before taking a seat by Alice. They had seemed to get closer in our time here.

"Sounds good to me," Kate agreed. She and Garrett had finally surfaced from their room. But not without some razzing from Emmett.

Rose and I had washed the breakfast dishes while everyone else went to get ready. As much as I wanted to spend more time with Edward, I knew I wasn't going to handle the third day out on the water.

"Hey, Rose, I'm going to skip the boat today. I need a day away from the sun and off the water. I'll just stay here and read while you guys go ahead." I put the last dish back in the cupboard.

"Are you sure? I'll stay behind with you," she offered.

"I'm sure. Go drag Emmett around the ocean bottom." I smiled.

I returned to my room to change. My skin was a little pink from yesterday so I wore a blue, lightweight cover-up over my two-piece.

I headed out the door Edward showed me. I decided to lay my blanket in the shade and have some quiet time with my book. I'm not sure how long I was reading when I felt as if I was being watched. I glanced up to see Edward walking up the path from the ocean.

"So there you are. Are you hiding from all of us?" Edward teased.

"No, I just wanted to read and relax in the shade. I think I got too much sun yesterday." I closed my book.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, not at all."

He took a seat in the sand next to me and stretched out his legs. "I could use some relaxing time as well. I'm not sure how much I'll get in the next few months."

"Are you nervous about going over there?" I hoped I didn't offend him by asking.

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't. I feel as well prepared as I can be, but some things don't always go as you planned. It's the unknown that I wonder about. I just hope I can remain strong while working on the wounded." He hugged is knees and looked out at the ocean.

He turned to me after a few moments of silence. "Would it be too early to ask if you would write me?"

"Of course, I will. I'll send you care packages too." Knowing that there would be some things that were hard for him to get over there. "Would you write me back?"

"I'll write you every time you write me. The care packages would be very sweet. Make sure you pack Twizzlers." He grinned.

"Twizzlers, noted." I laughed.

"Feel like taking a small hike? I'd like to show you something." His expression was full of hope.

"I'm not much of a hiker. I'll probably trip over every rock and attract a panther or some other wild creature," I warned.

"There are no big animals on the island, and I'll protect you from the rocks. The path is very level terrain. I'll even carry you on my back if you wish—I doubt you could weigh more than my rucksack," he teased.

"Okay, I'll go," I agreed.

"Perfect. Leave your swimsuit on, but put on some sneakers if you have them."

 _ **Days**_

An hour later, we were deep in the jungle. It was a bit humid, even in the shade. True to his word I only saw a few animals. Edward held my hand and only had to help me a few times.

"This is it." Edward pushed some large leaves out of the way.

I gasped at the beauty. The area opened to a waterfall that poured into a natural pool of water surround by large, smooth stones—it was a tropical paradise. I was nervous to enter this private sanctuary. It seemed as though it should be left untouched.

"You can go closer, it's okay." Edward sounded amused.

"Did I say that out loud?" My cheeks flamed.

"No, you didn't say anything. I was gauging your reaction from your facial expression." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

He led me further in, and we found a large flat spot that was shaded near the pool. He took his backpack off and set it on the ground then pulled out a big plaid blanket, spreading it out.

Edward pulled off his t-shirt and I became transfixed by his abs and the well-defined V that dipped down into his shorts. I was brought out of my staring by his shirt hitting me in the chest. I looked up, blushing as he started to laugh.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Um…I would have to have more details before I answer that." I became slightly weary.

I was sure Edward would easily be able to talk me into just about anything if I wasn't careful.

"Jump off the waterfall with me?" He reached for my hand again.

"You want to jump off that! It has to be like twenty feet tall." I stepped back.

"More like thirty feet. What's the worst that can happen?" He pouted.

I wondered if it was a family trait. Alice has given me the same look, only she was easier to resist.

"We're going to die and then throw up," I muttered, my resolve fading already.

"Interesting order." Edward smirked. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, then pressed his forehead against mine. "Come on, please, I promise like I did yesterday; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting you," I warned.

"You'll make a beautiful ghost. Besides you already haunt my dreams." He winked.

The path up to the waterfall wasn't as steep as I thought, and we soon reached the top. My breath caught in my chest and I felt dizzy looking over the edge. My knees grew weak and I felt Edward's arm come around my waist to support me.

"Whoa, I've got you. We'll do this together. On the count of three," he encouraged. He stepped up to the edge and took my hand.

"One…two…three."

I closed my eyes as we jumped. Edward never let go of my hand, even when we hit the cool water. It was his strength that pulled me back up to the surface.

I clung to Edward's shoulders as I caught my breath. His arms wound around my waist and he pulled me closer. Our chests brushed together and our legs tangled as we bobbed in the water. His skin smelled strongly of sunblock and a natural musk.

Edward's eyes flickered to my mouth then back to my eyes. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth against mine. His lips felt tender and softer than I thought they would be. He reached up and cupped my face gently—his thumb stroked my cheek.

I parted my lips and our kiss deepened, his breath had a hint of mint. His tongue stroked against mine feverishly as the intensity grew. I could feel his arousal pressed against me and my hips thrust forward, seeking more.

I had a strong need to be closer to him. To feel every inch of him.

He pulled back suddenly, and we were gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. I didn't mean to get carried away," he apologized.

"It's okay." I felt suddenly awkward and slightly rejected.

I attempted to pull out of his arms, but he held me tighter to him—being careful not to press his lower half against me.

"Bella, I don't want to get carried away with you because I want more than just something quick and flashy. I want everything with you, and I want it the right way, for long term—possibly for life. To do that I think we need to go a tad slower," he explained sincerely.

"Isn't it a little early to be talking about for life?" I responded shyly.

"No. Sometimes you just know when you find the right person. I hope that you'll wait for me to come back—not as a friend, but as my girlfriend. I'll understand if I'm asking too much." Again he cupped my face.

It was too soon, my rational mind argued with me. You've only known him for three days. Well, five if you count texting.

However, looking into his green eyes—I knew. My granny once told me how she met my grandfather at a U.S.O dance. They were married the next day and stayed happily married until they died of old age.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

 _ **Days**_

Four days later, we said our good-byes at the airport after a romantic evening where we made love for the first time. I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face as he promised that everything would be all right. Physically, we parted at the gate, but in my heart, we were still united as one.

 _ **Days**_

 **One year later….**

Late May brought the end of my college career. I graduated today surrounded by family and friends. However, I was still missing one very important person. One I haven't heard from in three days and was worried about.

Edward was still overseas—his return had been delayed a few times. It's been over a year since I've seen him in person. Our relationship continued to flourish through e-mails, letters, and occasional Skype sessions.

There have been a handful of times that I would go days, and once, two weeks without hearing from him due to blackouts on his base. Those times never failed to scare me to death, especially after Jasper was severely injured a few months back. I made Alice swear if she heard anything that she would tell me. Since, as his family, I knew she'd find out before me.

"All the girls together. Jazz, please take our picture." Alice handed her phone to her new husband.

Jasper shifted his balance on his crutches and took her phone, after kissing her cheek. They were married soon after his release from the hospital in Las Vegas. Alice's mom was furious when she found out about it.

"Hurry up. I feel like a blimp in this." Rose grumpily smoothed her gown over her baby bump.

"You look gorgeous. You'd be even more gorgeous if you'd let me make an honest woman out of you." Emmett stood by Jasper, trying to sound charming.

"If you were an honest man you wouldn't have lied about having a condom." Rose glared at him.

The two of them had an intense relationship. Emmett knocked Rose up at Alice and Jasper's wedding.

"Too bad Kate isn't here." Alice sighed, commenting on our friend that moved across the country to be closer to Garrett when he came back last winter.

I'd be lying if I didn't admit to being jealous that Edward was the only one of their group still there. Apparently there was a high need for soldiers with medical training, which is what Edward had.

"Smile," Jasper ordered then clicked the button.

"I believe it's my turn for a picture." A firm but velvety voice interrupted us.

I whirled around and covered my mouth with a gasp. Edward stood in full uniform about ten feet away, holding a bouquet of lilies.

"You're home," I gasped. I ran and jumped into his arms—my cap falling on the ground somewhere in the grass. Being in his arm never felt as good as it did right now.

I peppered his face with kisses before his lips claimed mine in a heated kiss. I don't know how long we got lost in one another's embrace when I started to become aware of giggling and a few cat-calls. I broke away and slid back to my feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make a scene." I blushed.

"Well, I'm about to cause another one." He pecked my lips then handed me the flowers.

Before I could blink, he bent down on one knee before me. He picked up my left hand and stared into my eyes, his own full of love.

"Isabella Maire Swan, I knew I loved you before I even met you…"

"Dude, you stole that from a song," Emmett broke in, followed by a loud smacking sound.

"Don't ruin his romantic proposal, you doof," Rose snapped.

Edward sighed then closed his eyes, and I fought a case of the giggles. He opened his eyes and grinned crookedly at me. "As I was trying to say, I fell for you before we met. To find out that my fantasy girl was real, was a dream come true. I know we haven't spent a lot of time together, but I still feel as if I know you better than anyone I've known for years. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" My eyes filled with tears of joy.

 _ **Days**_

 **Present time….**

"Mom, where are my sneakers!" Emily, our eight-year-old daughter, yelled from upstairs.

"Under your bed," I called back.

I sighed and placed our wedding picture back on the mantle. We got married on top of the waterfall, on the island, nine years ago. Emily was our honeymoon baby; followed by her two sisters—all separated by two years.

"How's our boy." Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his hands rested on my belly.

"The baby might be a girl." I leaned into him, my back, ankles, and feet were telling me I had been standing for too long.

"I know and I'll love the baby either way, but a guy can hope, right." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Hard to believe it's been ten years already." I looked lovingly at the series of pictures that told our history.

"It's just the beginning, Bella," Edward promised.

He reminded me of all the days that we had to look forward to in our future together.

 **A/N:**

 **This was my entry for the Straight Thru the Heart Contest. Thank you all, who read, voted, and reviewed. This story is complete and will not be continued.**


End file.
